The Return
by KerlickKorner
Summary: Bellamy and the rest of the group return to earth 2,199 days after Praimfaya. No Maddi, No criminals, a simpler return to make the reunion quicker. Quick & easy read just for fun. I have created two endings to the first chapter, one where they build their friendship and one where they rip their clothes off. Choose your pleasure.
1. The Return

"Bell, it's ready"

Bellamy turned away from the window as Raven called down the corridor. As much as he wanted to run at the news, he forced himself to walk slowly and really take in the corridors of the ARK for the last time. He would never come back to this cold world in the sky again; he would let himself die before he would ever return. As he approached the airlock and the dropship he eyed his companions all paired together, either holding hands or standing annoyingly close to each other. Clark's voiced echoed in his head has it had for the past 6 years 'love his weakness'. He had survived without a companion for 6 years up here, and he would survive the drop down alone as well. He climbed into the metal ship first and started to buckle in. The rest of the group followed suit and click by click they were all harnessed in and ready to go.

Raven's voice broke his thoughts

"Okay guys, we only have one shot at this, we are aiming for the green spot on the other side of Mt. Weather from our original camp, If we land in the deserts I am not sure if we could survive" her eyes drifted to Echo as she spoke and reached for her hand.

"We survived this trip once, under worse odds and more doubts. We will be fine." Bellamy's voiced boomed in the small space of the dropship. He nodded at Raven and without any further acknowledgment; she slammed her hand onto the launch button.

The dropship lurched forward, and the group could do nothing but let gravity do its bidding. Bellamy leaned his head back and tried not to grunt in pain as his head repeatedly hit the back of the seat. It became hot as the ship hit the atmosphere, then with a sudden stomach aching pull, the parachute caught them and drifted them safely to the ground below.

When it stopped the group gathered their nerves and took a few deep breaths before Monty spoke,

"It has been 6 years almost to the day since we were on earth, the radiation should have subsided enough to be fine, but truthfully we have no actual data..." Bellamy was the one to interrupt,

"If the air is toxic we all die anyway" and suddenly with just a few words it was like they were kids again and the last 6 years never happened. The ground was their only option for survival, and just like before Bellamy was the one to release the door.

2,199 days since they all took a breath of truly fresh air, and with the release of the air pressure to the outside the group of seven took one massive breath. Bellamy took another sad breath as he remembered Octavia being the first on the ground last time, as a Blake he felt he should still lead the pack. He climbed from the ship and let his eyes adjust to the light as his feet hit the soft and bouncy soil below. He said nothing as he cleared the latter and allowed the others down behind him. He knew this was an incredible experience for all of them, he didn't want to ruin it for anyone else with words.

He heard a sudden loud sob and turned to see Echo collapse to the ground pulling the soil and leaves onto her body, face and hair. He knew that space had been the hardest for her, even as Asgeda she had never experienced a cold as biting or an environment so hostile and unwelcoming as space. Raven let her have her moment back on earth, tears of joy streaming down her own face as she looked on. As usual Murphy and Emori somehow managed to turn this into an appropriate moment to kiss and nip playfully at each other's necks. While Monty and Harper could do nothing but blink and stare at the trees around them.

Bellamy, always the protector, took it upon himself to survey the surrounding landscape and get a bearing on where they were. Although they did not think there would be any survivors on the surface, they had made that deadly mistake already once before. Miraculously they had landed in a little meadow, with very little trees surrounded by what appeared to be a dense forest. He closed his eyes and listened for any sounds of life, and just to his right he heard the familiar sound of running water. Bellamy couldn't help but break out into a huge smile at the thought of fresh water again. The others were still celebrating as he moved on his own little mission of water; he walked past the dropship towards the dense forest and then about three minutes until he saw the river.

Bellamy leaned over the water's edge to see if he could see any signs of life within, but all he saw were red rocks and pebbles. He moved slowly along the river, and just as he was about to label this river as a dead zone, a fish he had never seen before darted out from its hiding place, and then immediately disappeared again. Bellamy leaned down to get a closer look and realized that the red rocks he saw were not rocks at all, but fish and algae. Monty would be pleased, and he has to hand it to Raven for picking such an incredible spot to land. They had decided to take an extra year planning their trip to the ground, making sure they created enough solar panels and water filters to last them a few years, even the decision of where to land was looked at critically. Everything they didn't have time to prepare for on their last journey to the ground was taken care of.

Bellamy inched a hand closer to the water, he knew better than to touch the water without further testing but damn he wanted nothing more than to dive in. With a deep exhale he stood and took the three-minute walk back to camp only to find the others had already started pulling supplies from the ship and setting up tents. Seven people, four tents and what Bellamy knew were more nights alone. He envied the simple intimacies of his companion's lives, a brush of a hand here, a calming word there, anything to help the loneliness in his head.

Two hours after he returned to camp to help set up it was almost pitch black, Four tents surrounded a large fire and sensors had been placed around the edges of the meadow. If anything bigger than a mouse came across the tree line they would know. As the others retreated to their tents Bellamy continued to look up at the stars thinking about the ARK and how much his life had changed. Just as he was drifting off into a restless sleep the felt the buzz of the silent alarm near his head. He tensed and waited for the others to poke their heads out of their tents as he grabbed his gun. He looked at the sensor and turned his body to the direction of the triggered parameter. Within seconds all seven of them had gathered around the fire and pointed their guns at the tree line.

Slowly a shadow approached the group; it was hard to make out the exact shape. The group was collectively tense as the shadow turned into a human-like figure, and then suddenly, like the breakthrough of the sun on a cloudy day, her face was all he could see. The whisper that came from Bellamy's lips did not feel like his own,

"Clarke"

His heart raced, he didn't know what to do so he just stood there staring at her blankly. He could feel the others around him shifting to look at him and then her. It was Raven who reacted first, running as fast as he had ever seen her move straight at Clarke.

"Clarke!"

Raven collided with the blonde and threw her arms around her neck. Clarke paused and then slowly hugged Raven back. She looked up at the rest of the group and everyone ran to her and threw their arms over Raven and Clarke, embracing each other in a big group hug; everyone except Bellamy.

Even in the middle of her big group hug, Clarke could only look at him. Bellamy seemed frozen where he was, he could not comprehend the sight in front of him. He had watched as the radiation wave devoured the earth below him, he had cried and mourned her death. He had accepted that he would never see her again and learned how to lead without her beside him. Staring at her now he could not comprehend how he could have done any of it at all.

How did he so callously assume she was no longer on Earth? He was the one that convinced the others to spend an extra year planning the drop down: all because he could not picture an earth without her on it. He had formed his solo leadership skills in the confines of the ARK, he was unprepared to try to lead earth without her. Now, here she was, standing in front of him, he had left her here alone for an extra year because he was scared. How was he going to tell her?

"I thought I would never see any of you again, when you didn't come down last year I just assumed something had happened" her voice cracked and Bellamy felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of her voice. Her eyes never left his face, and as the others pulled away from her, she slowly began to walk to him. As she approached she put a hand on his cheek and he stiffened, physical contact on the ARK had been limited and hand burned on his face.

"Bellamy" she said his name in a whisper for the second time. Her eyes bore into him, like they always did, daring him to make the next move. His arms moved by themselves and put one hand over the hand on his cheek and the other on her waist, bringing her close to him. He brought his forehead down to rest on her head took a deep breath, she smelled like Clarke. It was like her scent pushed him over the edge he pulled her to him in a deep hug, pulling her off the ground closer to him.

"How are you alive? What have you been doing down here?" said Echo breaking the silence around them. The group had surrounded them, making their private moment into a group ordeal. Bellamy placed Clarke back onto the ground and his hands lingered on her waist before he let her go, his fingertips tingled from lack of contact.

"The Night blood injection worked, although I caught the front of the initial blast I managed to make it back to Becca's lab before it the brunt of it hit me. My body healed itself in about 3 days, and after that I stayed inside till the fires outside stopped." She spoke in a whisper, like she hadn't spoken in a long time and had forgotten how to project. Bellamy's chest constricted at the thought of her being alone all this time.

"What about Octavia and the others in the bunker? Have they emerged yet?" Monty spoke this time, and Bellamy perked up at the sound of his sister's name. They all glanced at Clarke expectantly.

"I tried…" her voice caught and her eyes hit the ground "I tried to dig them out by myself, but the tower collapsed on top of the entrance hatch. There has been nothing but radio silence on their end. I haven't seen any signs of human life in 6 years" She finally looked up at them, scanning each ones face before landing on his. Their eyes held for a second longer than she had with everyone else, and his chest felt tighter.

"This patch of green is my home; it seems to be the only place within a few days walk that was spared by the wave. It was a miracle I found it; it was hidden behind the mountain opposite Becca's Lab. The water is spring fed so it has been radiation free since day one. I am assuming I was correct that it is the only piece of green for days, since you landed here" she looked at the group expectantly

"It is the only patch of green for a month's walk actually" Monty said

"This was the only place we could have landed to get access to the bunker, it's why we chose it" Raven said gripping echo's hand tighter. Clarke glanced at the two girls hands and her face broke into a huge smile.

"Wait are you two?" Clarke pointed a hand between the two and everyone broke out into laughter. They all gathered around the fire exchanging stories of the past 6 years, some funny and some gut wrenching. The sun started peeking out from behind the horizon and the couples slowly headed to their tents until it was just the Bellamy and Clarke sitting in front of a dying fire. Without the rest of the group, silence eventually fell until all they could hear were birds chirping in the early morning breeze. Bellamy broke the silence first,

"Wana go for a walk Princess?"

His voice made her jump, but her nickname made her smile. She nodded and the two stood up and Clarke led them silently into the woods. Within minutes they were at the stream Bellamy had found the day before. The morning mist was still hanging in the grass around the edges when they walked to the water front. Clarke dropped down and cupped the water in her hands bringing it slowly to her mouth to drink. She took her fill and splashed some of the water on her face and neck. She was becoming aware of Bellamy staring at her intently. She looked up at him

"I don't know what say, I haven't spoken to anyone in so long I don't even know how to start a conversation" she said and her confession, like so many previous made him uncomfortable. He did this.

"Sometimes you don't have to say anything" he said staring at her and leaning in. He put his hand on her waist and gave her his most famous smile. Bellamy then leaned sideways and let himself fall straight into the water, pulling Clarke in with him. She didn't scream but she stiffened up at the sudden drop. Bellamy let himself sink to the bottom of the river, letting the water run through his hair and lift his clothes off and around his body. Six years since he had a real soak like this and he was going to enjoy it. As he was letting the water rush over him, he suddenly felt two small hands grab his shirt near his shoulders and yank him up.

"Bellamy! Are you okay, did you hit your head?" Her hands were in his hair searching for a bump, as they dragged along his scalp he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. This of course did nothing to relive Clark's worries. As somehow she lifted him out of the water and onto a rock nearby. "Where did you hit it? I don't see or feel anything?" Her voice was getting more worried so he cut her off

"Relax Clarke, I didn't hit my head I was just enjoying my first experience being in a body of water in 6 years" her eyes lightened and a smile broke out on her face

"Oh good, I was worried you had gotten hurt, sorry please don't let me stop your fun" She looked at him anxiously and with the most serious face he could manage he sunk down into the water and started blowing bubbles. Clarke tried to hold back her laughter as best she could but she suddenly broke out into a loud laugh. The laugh carried down the river and enveloped the two old friends.

"I told you that you didn't need to say anything, there is more than one way to break the ice Princess" with those few words she knew he was right, the tension was gone, like they had been together the whole time. Clark let herself lean back and float. For the first time in a while she was enjoying herself, the sun had risen enough that it was hitting her face and warming the water. She closed her eyes and listened to Bellamy drinking and splashing the water.

Bellamy stood from the river, pulled off his boots, shirt and pants and laid them on a dry piece of grass in the sun. He looked at Clarke floating in contentment, he smiled at her ease. Her trust in him to be her lookout and protector had not faded. This thought brought great guilt to his heart. He moved over to her, blocking the sun.

With the sun suddenly out of her face Clarke looked up to see Bellamy above her, she brought her feet to the river bed and looked at him.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"Clarke, I will never forgive myself for leaving you down here" his eyes lowered to the water and his hand went to rub the back of his neck." We could have come down a year ago and I convinced everyone to wait to create and gather extra supplies, I didn't know… I didn't think" his breath hitched and looked into her eyes "I didn't want to come back to an Earth that didn't have you on it. I didn't know how we… how I was going to do this again, much less without you. I haven't given myself a moment to be truly happy in six years and all of that changed the second I saw your face. I thought you were dead, and I thought it was my fault. I can't expect you to forgive me." His confession floated between them on the water. His eyes left hers and he refused to meet her gaze again. She took a step closer to him and put her hand on his heart dropping her head to capture his eyes.

"There is that big heart I told you about, always worrying about other people. Bellamy, I should be dead and you had every reason to think that I was. I will never blame you for what happened; it was my choice to fix the tower. I wanted to save you, and everyone else I love. Your big heart better let you understand that, interestingly enough I think this might be getting in the way this time," she brought her hand to his head, placing her palm on his temple

"That's why I have you" he said and lifted his hand, placing it on hers "You are the head to my heart. I am surprised I didn't crash land the rest of the ARK without you, I don't know how I did anything without you" she chuckled at his statement and looked into his eyes

"You could save the world without me Bellamy Blake" his fingers laced into hers bringing it back down to his chest leaving it there and he stepped closer. His hands brushed her hair away from her face while pulling her closer. He rested his forehead on hers breathing in nothing but Clarke. In their last few weeks on Earth, something had shifted between them. Never in his wildest dreams did he think they would have the opportunity to act on those previous feelings. Clark stepped up on her toes and pushed her nose into his gently.

He opened his eyes and saw her; she was leaning in eyes closed waiting for him to make the next move, the move of the heart. Bellamy moved the last few inches and captured her lips in one solid kiss.

XXX

For a friendly slow ending, please go to Chapter 3. For the sexy ending we have all been wanting please go to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to put all of his emotion into that one kiss, gripping the back of her head, pulling her in close to him. She was the brain, he knew she would start to over think this the second he pulled away so he didn't. He broke this kiss only to come back down again, moving his lips to coax hers to open. Her hands slid up his chest to pull her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. With the tug of his hair she let her lips open losing herself in the kiss.

Clarke hadn't touched another person in 6 years, his hands burned on her back, her fingertips felt like needles on his face, her lips stung with touches she hadn't experienced in so long. Suddenly, Clarke realized her feet were no longer on the river floor and the back of her knees were hitting a rock. Bellamy had lifter her up and placed her on the river's edge. Her legs went to wrap around his waist, her body was running on autopilot doing things without her even thinking about it. His hands went to her ass pulling even closer. Bellamy broke the kiss to look at her the sun was gleaming through her wet hair, the light reflecting off the water made her eyes sparkle and beads of water were dripping down her neck.

"Clarke I" he spoke softly looking at her through hooded eyes. She cut him off with a kiss, pulling him closer with her legs. She let her hands roam his bare chest while her mouth played on his. His hands explored the edges of her shirt and he let his fingertips run circles on her back. Chills ran up her spine at his touch, she arched her back and broke the kiss to let out a gasp. Bellamy took the opportunity to kiss her now exposed neck; trailing kisses from one ear down to the other and letting his teeth scrape her skin every few inches. Slowly he grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it upwards. Bellamy's lips left her neck to pull her shirt over her head.

Her hands went up to help him, and then they came back down they wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her hands knotted on his wild hair and his hands explored her bare back. Clarke ran her hands from his hair down to his chest, she broke the kiss to explore his neck with her mouth, scraping his jaw with her teeth and kissing his collar bone. Bellamy leaned his head back and moaned when her teeth clamped around his earlobe, he grabbed her and pulled her lips back to his.

Clarke brought her hand to the lining of his boxers and slid one finger under the lining running just the tip of her finger from one hip to the other across his lower belly. Bellamy's breath hitched as she brought her other hand up to his other hip and hooked a second finger under the band. Clarke pulled his boxers down just enough to pull his erection out and grasp his balls in her hand. Bellamy's lips froze, his hands wend to her hips, and his head leaned back. Clarke looked at him, while her hands went to work; she studied his face and found herself thinking about the playboy that had dropped from the sky so many years ago. She didn't feel like a princess anymore, she felt like a goddess,

"Clarke don't stop" his voice cracked and his eyes roamed over her body as she sat there stroking him. Her eyes bore into his, daring him to do something, she never backed down from him, not even now. His eyes roamed her body; her breasts were just as glorious as he thought they would be. He felt overcome with the need to put them in his mouth. He stood, she didn't move her hands from him, but his movement did shock her enough to stop her motions.

His eyes stayed on hers as he leaned forward and latched his mouth around her nipple, she gasped and pulled her hands back from him and dove her fingers into his hair while his tongue flipped and flicked her nipple in his mouth. His hand snaked around her back pulled her harder into his mouth; she arched into him their stomachs pressed together as he pulled her off her rock cradling her in his arms. His hand gripped firmly to her ass and her hands started clawing his back as his mouth devoured her. His mouth left her nipple with a pop and moved his mouth over the other. Tightness in her lower belly started to pull her attention and she ground her hips onto his.

"Eger are we Princess? He laughed as he sat her back down, his hand went to the button of her pants, and he popped it and pulled the zipper down.

"It's been awhile Blake" she snapped back at him smiling. Bellamy leaned her back so she was lying down in the grass and lifted her hips up to take her pants off. As he peeled the soaking pants from her she lay naked in front of him smiling. "You just gonna stand staring there or are you going to do something?" she said laughing at him

"Been awhile Griffin, just admiring the view" his voice sounded far away as he studied her, trying to figure out the best place to start. His hands went to her ankles lightly touching her skin, letting his fingertips lightly graze her skin from her ankles, to her hips. His hands found their place on her hip bones, he pressed his thumbs lightly into the soft skin on her lower belly. He wanted nothing more than to pull her hips to his and bury his cock inside her as hard and fast as he could, his cock twitched at the idea but he forced himself to go slow. He leaned down and kissed the top of her thigh, running his nose up over her hip, letting his chin graze her right above her pubic hair, then back down to kiss her other thigh. He loved the sounds Clarke was making, her hips jerked when he let his tongue tease her inner thigh. He put one hand under her ass to help support her and the other went to hold her leg to the side as her moved his mouth up her inner thigh to her core.

Clarke instinctively tried to close her legs, the pleasure and tickles were borderline painful, but his firm hands held her in place. She could feel his hot breath on her, just inches from where she wanted him. He kissed her inner thigh, so close to her folds that his beard brushed her sensitive flesh making her jump. With a laugh he kissed her center, using his lips to open her folds and using his teeth to bite her clit. His hand held her leg firmly open, and kept her from being able to grind into him. She let out a moan of frustration and pleasure as he continued his work. His tongue swept from side to side across her clit, he let the moisture build inside her before his finger plunged into her. Bellamy moved his other hand from her leg, to her lower abdomen, turning his fingers upward in her, he pressed down on her from above gently. His tongue stayed where it was, ravishing her clit with torturous flicks and nips.

The sensation of pressure from above, movement inside her and his tongue on her clit was enough to make Clarke come apart in his hands. Her back arched in the grass and her hands ripped at the soil under her. Despite her obvious orgasm Bellamy did not stop or move from where he was, he let her ride this undoing as long as he could. After Clarke's body stopped shuttering he looked up at her from between her legs, she was smiling down on him, her hand in her hair breathing heavily. Without breaking eye contact he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them one by one giving her a famous Bellamy smile. She laughed and sat up to pull him into a kiss, his hands grasping her ass pulling her off the rock and into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands went into his neck pulling at the hair on the base. He lifted her into the air and positioned himself; slowly he brought her back down onto him. They both took a heavy breath in, Bellamy could not remember anything as good as the feeling of her wrapped around every part of him, and once she was all the way down he just sat there for a moment enjoying the feeling. Clarke's eyes closed as she tried to take in the feeling of everything, his lips on her neck, his hands splayed on her ass.

He wasn't moving and Clarke began to take notice, she tried to lift herself and move on him, but he held her in place. The pressure in her abdomen started to build, all she wanted was some friction, for him to move even just a little bit. He could feel her trying to move, he looked up at her and laughed

"Tell me what you want" He said looking into her eyes

"Move, I need you to move now" her voice took on her tone of authority, it wasn't a request, it was a command.

"whatever you say" he said as he turned and sat down on her rock, he lifted her up, feeling himself slide out of her and then let gravity bring her back down onto him. Clarke cried out as the tip of him hit the back of her inner walls. She pushed on his chest, forcing him to lie back down on the river bed. She planted her knees in the grass and made her own pace, Bellamy Blake might be good, but she knew herself better. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest, silently asking him to touch her. She used one hand to steady herself and the other went between her legs to her clit. She let her fingers tease herself and she slammed down onto him again and again. She could feel herself building up again; just a few more strokes and she would be in heaven.

Bellamy was watching her work, his hand teasing her nipples, pulling and rolling them between his fingers. Clarke was on top of him, using him to get off, and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He could feel her coming back down onto him; he could feel himself hitting the back of her pussy. But it was nothing in comparison to watching her with her hands between her legs, losing it on top of him. He could have cum from the image of her, so when he felt her on the edge of orgasm he lifted his hips and flipped her over in one single move.

Suddenly she was under him, her control over him gone, he was in charge now. He could have laughed at her look of surprise and then annoyance at the fact that he took over, that is until, he slammed into her again from this angle. Her face changed from annoyance to satisfaction immediately. Her lips parted and her breath changed. He felt her building back quickly he brought his hand down between them and started flicking her clit while plunging in and out of her. He felt her squeezing around him and could feel himself on the edge. She was meeting his thrusts with her own; finally with one pinch of her clit she came undone around him. He stopped moving trying to stall his own to let her enjoy the end of hers, but as she stilled under him he pulled out and let himself finish on her.

He looked up and saw her face in the sun, her eyes closed and breath heavy. She had never looked so at ease with him, like she was thinking about nothing. He moved off her, leaning back to the river, cupping some water in his hand he cleaned her off. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, then her neck before laying himself in the crook of her arm, she opened her eyes and turned into him in the grass. Neither spoke, both enjoying the sound of their breath. She rubbed her nose on his, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Finally!" Bellamy and Clarke both jumped at the sound of a voice up on the hill. They looked up to see the whole drop ship party at the top of the hill; Clarke laughed and put her head into Bellamy's chest.

"How long have you all been up there?" Bellamy's voice boomed louder and harsher than she ever remembered him sounding before. She laughed even louder as he tried to shield her from view.

"Long enough" yelled Murphy "We though you all were in trouble when you didn't come back. Good to know you two were just breaking 7 years' worth of tension" the group laughed as they walked back to camp, the occasional cat call was all they could hear.

"So I guess we don't have to worry about keeping it a secret" Clarke said as she sat up looking at him "we should get dressed and head back up there with them" He looked at her as she spoke, her blonde hair was almost dry, her skin was flushed from her orgasm and her eyes were fully of laughter.

"Can we just stay here alone for a little bit longer?" his eyes met hers, and he had a smile playing on his lips. His eyes moved from hers across her body and she laughed throwing her hands over her face.

"Already? Can't you just take care of that yourself" She laughed pushing him back over and straddling him. He smiled, and had only one response

"I got you for that"

XXX

The End


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was brief, but Bellamy threw all of his feelings into it trying to make her understand how he felt about her. He pulled away and looked at her, her eyes stayed closed for a minute and when she opened them and saw him she broke into a shy smile. She took a few steps back till her knees hit the river wall and pushed herself up to sit on the side. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rung her hair out. All the while Bellamy just looked at her, knowing she was calculating their next move and the move after that. An endless game of chess playing out in her mind. He knew her well enough to know she was looking at their new situation from all angles. He moved so he was sitting below her in the water, he put his head back on the grass. Clarke looked down at Bellamy's head, he had purposefully sat as close as he could without touching her. She knew he was letting her decide what to do next. She had never been more overwhelmed in her life, 2 days ago she was all alone with no hope of seeing another person and now here she was, being kissed by Bellamy Blake.

She wanted the kiss, she had leaned in for it, Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them he was looking up at her from the water. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he leaned into her hand. She stared at his face, he was completely at peace, and she knew he wasn't over thinking this as much as she was.

"You are thinking so loud that the water is vibrating" his voice broke the silence and made her jump; she wondered how long it would take her to get used to the sound of voices again. He looked up at her smiling, she noticed the way his eyes sparked in the morning sun.

"There is a lot to think about Bell, I just got you back do we really want to make matters more complicated by doing this" she gestured between them. He stood up from the river and moved right in front of her,

"Clarke, this" he gestured between them "doesn't have to happen right now, or even any time soon. I just need you to know that this isn't a casual thing for me. I spent the last 6 years believing you were dead, and regretting all of the things I never got to say to you. If I learned anything from the past it's that in this life, there is never a good time to do anything. You can't plan out everything Clarke, sometime you just have to take a leap of faith" he spoke with a tone of wisdom that made wonder about all the growing up they did apart.

"If we do this, we are taking it slow. Let's see if things are even capable of going to back to the way they used to be. We aren't the same people we were 6 years ago, we can't be. Let's just start again as friends and see where this goes" Her voice was firm, thoughtful and did not waiver as she looked into his eyes. She finished as he smiled at her. He leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching and his hands were on her thighs.

"Whatever you want Clark, we can take this as slow as you want" His words dripped off his tongue like honey, slow and sweet. Her breath caught in her chest and she stared at him with wide eyes, His hands rubbed circles on her legs and his breath went over her face. She knew what he was doing; her stomach did somersaults at the idea of kissing him again. Instead he gave her a wink and moved to push himself out of the water. Bellamy enjoyed the look of surprise on Clarke's face when he shook out his hair splashing her. Bellamy moved to his clothes, leaning down to see how dry they had gotten since he laid them out. He was fully aware that Clarke was watching every move he made, perched on her rock with her knees against her chest; her wide eyes burned a blush into his back. "Clarke if you really wana take this slow, you might want to turn around" he turned and smiled at her, and in one swoop hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down. Clarke gasped and turned her head.

"Bellamy! You need to give a girl a little more of a warning than that!" Bellamy laughed and started throwing on his dry clothes,

"I wouldn't have even needed to warn you if you weren't staring at me Princess, but I have to admit that blush on your face made it worth it" he teased her as he threw on his ratty t-shirt. When He was dressed he walked over to her and tapped her on the head. She peeked at him through her fingers and when she realized he was dressed she opened them and smiled.

"Come on, we should head back to camp," he said reaching out his hand to pull her up "maybe try and get some sleep" He pulled her up and the two began walking towards the dropship camp. As they breached the trees Bellamy could see the rest of the camp stirring awake, he turned to look at Clarke. Her face was light, happiness reached her eyes and she was practically glowing.

"What now?" he asked, Clarke looked up at him then back to the camp and said

"Whatever is next"

XXX

The End


End file.
